dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball ST: Terror of Makros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 23:22, July 15, 2010 awsome. 1st, i say lets create a blog to discuss our ideas 4 the story. 02:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) yay lets get started lol''saiyan prince 5821'' 02:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) bro i apolagized on the blog check it out ;p hey there bro. wana continue from yesterday 02:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) sry i dnt undrstnd u wn u spk wthot vwls cn u plz sy wt u mnt agn i dnt lk bn cnfsd i cant im grouned ill try to get on Reply Hi there. I am going to finish Terror of Makros but my personal life is rather cluttered at the moment, so I can't spend as much time on it as I did on ST. I hope to finish it by mid August. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) here bro ready saiyan prince 5821 02:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) here saiyan prince 5821 00:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) im back bro =D saiyan prince 5821 01:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) hey i got both of my storys on my blog and one on my about meSupremegogeta 02:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Supremegogeta 02:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC)how can i do that thx man=]Supremegogeta 02:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) alright i'll check it out later but i cant right nowSupremegogeta 03:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) finished saiyan prince 5821 03:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) well done i read through the saga and saw u did a gret job man. now wot do we do next? 20:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) its ok i guess. its the closest thing we got to the move after all lol 20:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) yep i cud think of a new villain and saga. but i wont be able to start writing it until tuesday cuz i have to sleep very early tonight as i have to get up 6am in the morining tomorw to go sum where and i will be out all day and wont be bak until late at which point i may be exausted so tuesday wud be cool. 20:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball VT Hey man, I blocked that anon for a year so he shouldn't be bothering you for a while. As for DBVT, I haven't read the whole thing, only up to the end of the Broly part but so far it looks good. I think you might need to fix up some grammar though, as some areas looked a bit messy. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I noticed how the story section was based off ST. Quite a lot of new fanfics are using that style now ;) Anyway, I don't think Metamoran is a pun on anything.. Perhaps you should check out the DB Wiki for that info. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Oh btw, what did you think of my combination of Vegeta's Galick Gun and Final Flash? I thought Vegeta needed a new attack so I blended two of his other ones. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds cool! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ']] 04:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hey hey man. let me know wen u've completed the current saga so i cud get started on the next one. also good work so far (luv the pic of vegeta and piccolo in armour lol) 19:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball VT I read the updated DBVT and got confused. When Piccollo fused with the previous elder, wouldn't he gain his powers and intelligence? So why didn't Piccollo know where the threat was? You should post the answer on the trivia thingy or something. Not to be hasty or anything... Sorry man, I just needed something to have as a villian and a hero, and Metamoran poped into my head. Your fanon You cannot ignore that fact that the planet was destroyed. Then your story is non-canon friendly. You should always follow canon. Once again, none of this is intended to be hostile. ~Hyper Zergling'' 09:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) board post huh ? Saiyn prince 5821 05:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ta be honest i dont know what yer talkin about er maybe dont remember Saiyn prince 5821 05:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i probably ment my sig but im gettin the hang of it =) Saiyn prince 5821 05:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC)